


Hoopa's Role Swap

by OPFan37



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Pokemon, Pokemon Sword/Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPFan37/pseuds/OPFan37
Summary: The Mythical Pokemon Hoopa has begun an experiment; she will become the Champion of the Galar Region by disguising herself as a trainer! The mischievous catch? Her Pokemon team is made up of humans transformed into Pokemon! Can Hoopa and her team of people-turned-Pokemon conquer the Champion Cup? And what will they discover along the way? More then SW/SH gave I hope! SYOC!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Hoopa's Role Swap

Oliver Andrews kinda considered himself a failure of a human being.  
He'd started all bright-eyed and full of hope, as most 10-year olds did beginning the Gym Challenge, filled with dreams of stepping out to roaring crowds in huge Gigantamax stadiums and collecting the Gym Badges in order to enter the Champion Cup and challenge the newly crowned Champion Leon.  
Alas, those were quickly dashed. He had made it to the third Gym when it all fell apart. Kabu was notorious for being the end of many Gym Challengers, and indeed, he was one of them. He had done well up until that point, despite not having a Dynamax band, but the Fire-Type user was too powerful, and no matter how hard he trained, he couldn't defeat that damn Gigantamaxed Centiskorch before the Champion Cup began.  
After that, he had returned to his hometown of Wedgehurst a failure, and he never could quite pick himself up after that. He had released his team into the Wild Area, since there was really nothing else he could do with them, and had given into the normal, monotonous life of schoolwork.  
Now here he was, 18 years old, working on a Route 2 farm in typical farmhand dungarees and checkered shirt, pale skin, dark brown hair untidily falling to his shoulders and blue eyes tired with life, with nothing particularly grand to his name. Even his Grass and Water Badges had been discarded out of sadness.  
"Baaaaa!"  
Oliver flinched, and looked down at the Wooloo that was bleating at him.  
"Sorry...uh...Marshmallow?" He mumbled at the farmyard sheep Pokemon, who bleated in offence. "Guess not."  
It was the middle of summer, so it was shearing season for the Wooloo...yet there had been a thunderstorm yesterday, typical Galar weather. It was just another typical job he did for the next paycheck. Around here you were either a farmer, a shop owner...or a farmer, basically.  
"Alright, you have Fluffy, don'tcha?" He asked the Wooloo, which bleated in response. "Right. Stupid question." That meant this was going to be a rough shearing.  
As he rolled up his sleeves he looked out across the rolling fields of Route 2. He was a bit sick of them at this point. At least the gossip was interesting though. Being so close to the home of the unbeatable Champion Leon was apparently a cause for celebration, since he popped back so often. He had apparently been in town yesterday and at the Pokemon Lab today, but Oliver wasn't really up for it. Seeing the Champion might just dig up bad thoughts in his mind.  
But still...apparently his younger brother Hop was starting on his journey. Good luck to him. Seriously, being the younger brother of the unbeatable Champion probably meant he had a lot on his shoulders. Just thinking about that one kid setting off on his journey made him feel...bitter? Bittersweet. The initial stage of his journey was where he had the most wonder and biggest dreams...it felt impossible to recapture that no-  
"Maaaaah!"  
"Ack! Sorry! Sorry..." His razor had got caught in the fur, and he gently had to unweave it. He couldn't afford to mess up right now, he had just moved out of home and needed to prove he was self-sufficient, he couldn't afford to get fired. Even though he was really just going through the motions at this point, just going along, day after day after day...  
Oh Arceus, was this gonna be his life? Until the day he dies!?  
"There you go." He pushed those thoughts far back as he patted the sheared Wooloo, the collected wool as springy and soft as a small trampoline.  
"Meeeaaaah." The Wooloo bounded off, looking a little irked. It was clear he'd done a less then stellar job.  
"Okay..." He walked outside and leaned against the wall of the barn. Maybe he should take up smoking...no, no he couldn't let his thoughts wander there. You turned to addictions when you had a hole in your life. And he DIDN'T, NOPE, no sirree!  
He sighed and slumped down. Maybe he should catch a pet Pokemon or something, to focus his mind on something else. His original team wasn't really 'pet-worthy', which is partially why he released them. The other part was his shame. What else was he gonna do with them? Stand on a road and wait to make eye contact with a passersby? No thanks.  
What was your life after being a Trainer? If this was it, he didn't like it...  
...Wait, was that the sound of footsteps?  
He looked up. Yes, that was definitely footsteps. He looked to his right. Someone was walking towards him from the main road of Route 2. And this was...quite the character.  
They were female. Seemed to be around 11, Trainer age. She had a tanned complexion, with sparkling green eyes and dark pink hair tied into a long, messy ponytail that covered the entirety of her back. She was lithe, and wore an open silver jacket with a golden diamond pattern on it, over a dark pink short-sleeve, along with gold-coloured shorts and black leggings with light pink trainers. She carried a standard dark green backpack you could buy from the resident clothes shop, as well as a dark pink beanie, as well as two noticeable golden rings on her wrists.  
Two pokemon followed after her; an Impidimp and a Budew. The Impidimp was keeping up pace and had a large grin on its face, like most Impidimp's do, but this one was a genuine smile, which didn't hide any mischief. The Budew on the other hand was wobbling behind with a very grumpy look on its face, most unlike its species in general.  
"Hi! Howdy! Hey! Hello!" His attention was quickly brought back to the girl as she practically jumped in front of him with a smile on her face.  
"H-Huh?" Oliver blurted out.  
"My name's Jinny!" She beamed with enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you!"  
"...Um...I'm Oliver?" He replied uncertainly. What was with this girl?  
"Oliver? That's a nice name!" At that point the Impidimp and Budew had caught up, the Dark and Fairy type having an excited look to its face whilst the Budew just looked annoyed. "I was just going back down Route 2, when I noticed you out here looking all lonely."  
He must have looked really pathetic for a kid to be worrying about him. "No, no, I was just, taking a break from work." It wasn't technically a lie. "'Back down' Route 2? Does that mean you went to-?"  
"Magnolia's house? Yeah!" She smiled, before flashing a Dynamax Band at him. "I got this!"  
"You got a Dynamax Band?" He stared at it with envy. "...Hey, you cherish that. You're really lucky to have something like that."  
"I know." She smiled.  
"Budew, Bud!" The Budew suddenly spoke up in an annoyed tone.  
"Yes, I am! He looked like he would be great." She spoke to her(?) Pokemon, before turning back to Oliver. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
"...Sure?"  
"Great! Come with me for a sec." She suddenly seized his wrist and pulled him with a surprising amount of strength round the other side of the barn out of sight of the main road.  
"...Hey, if you're gonna mug me, go ahead. I ain't got nothing on me, not even Pokemon." Why did he say that? Why the Distortion did he say that?  
"Impimpimp!" The Impidimp seemed to find it funny at least.  
"Oh! I'm not mugging you." Jinny waved it off. "I just wanted to ask you something."  
"Okay?"  
"See, I'm currently going on a journey, if you couldn't tell. A very special journey. One unlike anything you can expect!" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Every Trainer had this mindset setting off. He knew because he was like this once. "And I want you to be a part of my team!"  
"Pardon?"  
"Will you journey with me?" She clasped her hands together, as if pleading. "I feel like you could be a real asset to us!"  
"Hey, listen..." This situation was weird, but he didn't want to break her heart or anything, so he should let her down easy. "I'm not really sure what you mean. But I gave up being a Trainer a while ago. It just, didn't work out for me, and I haven't got enough confidence to do it again."  
"Oh, is that your reason?" Jinny blinked. "But...that doesn't have to be the end of it, y'know! There's still so much more you could do if you come with us! I can tell you're missing something in your life, so a journey may be just what you need!"  
This was beginning to hit a bit too close to home for his liking. "Look, I-"  
"I promise it's really important! You'll be a part of something grand! Get to experience something new and fascinating! A new perspective will be just what you need to open up your mind to the possibilities again!" Jinny went on.  
"Deeeewwww…" Her Budew groaned at the speech.  
Oliver tried to look away, the hope in her eyes was really getting to him. "I-"  
"Or maybe you're just scared to try again?" She pondered aloud, which made him flinch. "Scared of failing again...but with me, that won't be a worry at all! You can trust me!"  
"Alright, that's enough." He held his hands out. "No more sweet talk. I've got a job to do here."  
"But you look pretty miserable doing it. And the Wooloo don't seem to like you. And it doesn't seem like you have anybody helping you, so you must be lonely as well, huh?" Wooooow she did not hold back on those words stabbing through his heart at all. "C'mon, what have you got to lose?"  
'She flip-flopped between positive and negative reinforcement so easily!' he thought.  
"Imp, Impidimp." Her Impidimp said.  
"Mmmm...yeah, maybe we should just give up." She shrugged, turning around. "We'll just find somebody else."  
"Hey, hold on!" Oliver called out before he knew what he was doing.  
"Yes!?" She whipped around with a big grin and sparkling eyes.  
'Damnit, they hooked me!' He could tell that Impidimp knew what they had done from that smug grin a Morgrem would usually wear.  
"I..." Was he really going to do this. "What would you need me for?"  
"Does that mean you'll come along with us?" She asked.  
He inhaled deeply. Might as well throw rational thought out the window, all of it was negative thoughts anyway. "Depends on how I can help."  
"Good enough for me!" Jinny smiled as she took off one of the rings. "Just do me a favour and hold still, 'kay?"  
"What do you mean by-" He stopped as the ring suddenly enlarged itself and hung over him. "Wha-?" Then the hoop fell, enveloping him completely in a blinding light, and a numbing sensation all over his body.  
"Aaaaaaand Hoopa ta-dah! Our third party member!" He heard Jinny say, his eyes still tightly shut.  
"You both are terrible." An unfamiliar female voice said.  
"Aw, c'mon! This guy looked like he needed it." A male voice spoke.  
"Let's have a look at you..." Jinny's voice said. "...Oh!"  
"Ugh..." Oliver blinked, his vision slowly returning to him...why did the ground look closer? He was on eye-level with the Budew and Impidimp now, with Jinny bending down over him. Did he fall over.  
"Well aren't you a handsome little guy?" The Trainer cooed down at him.  
"Eh...?" He tried to move, push himself up...but something felt wrong. He could feel his body responding, but it seemed to be restricted.  
"Huh, so that's what he turned into?" The Impidimp thought aloud.  
"Pretty fitting I'd say." The Budew snarked.  
...Wait a second...  
"Did you two just talk!? And did I understand you!?" Oliver cried.  
"Hey, he's alive!" The Impidimp gave a mocking applause.  
"Welcome to the club." The Budew said.  
Before he could do anything, he felt himself being picked up, and was now facing Jinny at eye level, who was suddenly giant apparently. "Surprise! You're part of the team!"  
"Wha-? What did you do to me!?" He shrieked.  
"See for yourself!" Holding him with one hand, she produced a small hand mirror from her pocket and faced it towards him.  
His face wasn't staring back, nonononono. What was staring back at him was a Corsola. A Corsola without its ectoplasmic spikes, which blinked when he blinked, and made to scream when he-  
"I'M A CORSOLA!?" He shrieked.  
"He's a genius too!" The Impidimp mockingly congratulated him.  
That explained why he couldn't move! The ectoplasm now came out through the holes in HIS shell, as easy as slipping his hands through the sleeve of a shirt...only the shirt was his shell and the arm was a mass of ectoplasm that felt like one giant limb to him! His whole body was practically ghost slime!  
"What is this!?" He yelled, the horrified expression of the Corsola in the mirror copying him. "Am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep shearing Wooloo!?"  
"Nope!" Jinny put him down. "You're now part of the first ever human Pokemon team!"  
"Human pokemon team? What are you talking about!? Who are you!?" he panicked.  
"Now that that's done, I can introduce myself!" She suddenly pulled off the other ring, and enlarged it over herself, pulling it over her from head to toe, leaving behind a Pokemon that looked like a floating genie.  
"Hoopa ta-dah!" She revealed in a still feminine voice...as the hat she was wearing fell to the ground and the bag crumpled to the ground. "The irresistible Hoopa is here!"  
"...Hoopa?" Oliver echoed in confusion.  
"She's a Mythical Pokemon." The Budew said. Right...he was a Pokemon now, so he could actually talk to Pokemon...hold on-  
"A Mythical!?" He gasped.  
"That's right!" Hoopa grinned as she floated in front of him. "I'm going on a journey to become the Champion of Galar!"  
He just stared in shock. This was too much to process. He was suddenly a Corsola with a Mythical in front of him.  
"Allow me to explain." Hoopa said. "I'm doing an experiment!"  
"E-Experiment?" He stuttered.  
"That's right! An experiment where a Pokemon-little 'ol me-uses humans as Pokemon, super Hoopa role reversal!" She declared with a burning passion in her eyes. "An experiment I have dubbed...Hoopa's Super Duper Hoopalong for the Ride Role Swap Experiment!"  
"Or Hoopa's Role Swap for short." the Impidimp said.  
"With me as my Trainer, and you as my Pokemon, we're gonna become the Champion!" Hoopa grinned.  
"H-Hold on a second!" Oliver cried, waving his ectoplasm as best he could. "I didn't sign up for something like this!"  
"Well you wouldn't believe me if I just told you." Hoopa said.  
"I would have if you'd turned into that form BEFORE the big speech!" He cried in desperation.  
"See? He gets it." The Budew said.  
"W-Wait..." Realisation dawned on him. "Does that mean you two are...?"  
"Hi! I'm Evan! Evan Williams! Hoopa's starter; Impidimp! Pleasure." The Impidimp greeted.  
"I'm Heather Young...Budew…" The Bud Pokemon groaned.  
"So...you two also...?" He began.  
"Oh, I willingly came along." Evan smirked. "This is awesome."  
"I have no arms." Heather said, which told him all he needed to know about how she felt about the situation.  
"So that makes a Dark Fairy, Grass Poison, and now Ghost! What a team this is shaping up to be!" Hoopa clasped her hands in joy.  
"Hold on! I didn't agree to something like this!" Oliver yelled.  
"But I technically didn't lie." Hoopa responded innocently. "This is definitely a unique opportunity, isn't it?"  
"Define 'unique' from 'weird'..." His whole body was essentially ghost slime poking out of a shell.  
"This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you." Hoopa went on. "Something new! Something different! Unlike anything you've felt before."  
'I've realised too late...that sweet tempting reasoning...she's some kind of demon!' He thought in horror.  
"I mean, it's a bit too late now." The Budew pointed out.  
"Am I stuck like this!?" He cried.  
"Oh no! I can turn you back...once we win the Champion Cup." Hoopa said. "Until then, you'll be part of my Champion worthy Pokemon team!"  
"Distortion yeah!" Evan cheered.  
"Congrats." Heather gave a slow, mocking clap of sorts with the two sprouts on top of her head.  
Oliver just stared on in shock.  
And that was essentially how Hoopa, or rather, Jinny's, Role Swap truly began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, first off! This was originally posted on the main writing site I use, but I decided to branch out a bit and see if anybody else wants to join! If you don't know, this is a SYOC or Submit Your Own Character, where you submit a character to be featured in the story. Of course, it's up to me whether I use them or not, and that depends on if they're detailed and/or interesting, so make sure you put your heart into it.  
> I'm going to include a form for you all to follow. Please follow it. But before that, let me address a rule:  
> NO Mythical/Legendary Pokemon, obviously, but also no Riolu, Pichu, Eevee, Ralts, Oricorio, Drilbur, Ponyta or Snorunt. The first three because they're obvious picks, the others because they've already been taken. Dexit does not apply, people!  
> With that, the form:  
> Name: (First and Last, please)  
> Gender:  
> Age: (Any age is fine, as long as its not lower then 5 or higher then 90)  
> Appearance: (This is pre-Pokemon, including skin colour, eye colour, hair style/colour and outfit. Also include any differences their Pokemon form might have, such as a Rookidee with a red beak)  
> Personality: (This one's the kicker folks, and should be a paragraph. What are they like normally? How do they react being turned into a Pokemon? Does becoming a Pokemon affect their personality? How do they feel about battling? A range of personalities is important, so be creative!)  
> Strengths/Likes: (What are they good at? What do they enjoy? Music? Food? Pokemon?)  
> Weaknesses/Dislikes: (What are they not so good at? What do they shy away from? Violence? Strategy? Team Yell?)  
> Pokemon: (What Pokemon do they turn into? It has to be base form, and each evolution line is first come, first served, so if you choose one already taken and accepted, you'll have to re-choose.)  
> Evolve: (Optional. Do they evolve? What stage do they reach, if they can evolve twice?)  
> Ability: (What is their ability as a Pokemon?)  
> Special: (What I mean by this is; can they Mega Evolve or Gigantamax? Both are featured.)  
> Moves: (What moves do they use? You can list more then 4, you don't start off with Hyper Beam after all)  
> Romance: (Optional. What is their sexuality? What are they looking for in a partner? You can suggest one of the already revealed team members, but it's not guaranteed.)  
> Backstory: (This is another big one. This is set in the Pokemon world. What was your characters life like prior to meeting Hoopa? What do they do, how do they live? Are they ecstatic to go along with Hoopa or resistant to it? Anything in your characters life that haunts them, or they're trying to run from?)  
> Extra: (Anything else you want to add that I might have missed.)  
> And that's the end of the form. Submit your character in a comment or a DM...I don't know how messaging works on this site, but I know I have an inbox.  
> In any case, I hope you all enjoy it...or at least the concept. See ya!


End file.
